


Killing God

by YokubouNoRain



Series: Welcome To The End [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, I mean who doesn't? Bring me Tony :(, M/M, Peter Parker Misses Tony Stark, Post-Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Rowena MacLeod enjoys to tease Peter Parker, Rowena MacLeod knows and maybe she ships Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester too, Spoilers for Episode s05e22: Swan Song, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Cuando Thanos chasquea sus dedos con el objetivo de eliminar a la mitad del universo, en otro mundo, un Dios hace lo imita.Peter y Wanda son transportados a un mundo donde son personajes de cómics, y donde hay Cazadores que persiguen y eliminan todo lo que se esconde en la oscuridad.Junto a ellos, un ángel y una bruja intentarán encontrar alguna manera de regresar a su mundo y, en el proceso, localizar a todos aquellos que hayan sufrido su mismo destino.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,Blogger,LivejournalyWattpad.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.





	1. Let's Go, Kid?

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Jack Kirby, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Elizabeth Olsen y Tom Holland.  
En lo que respecta a Supernatural, los personajes son autoría de Eric Kripke y me basó en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, Ruth Connell.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí :)
> 
> No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **« ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS Y TELEVISIVAS »**
> 
> Disfruten de la lectura 😊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter y Wanda son conducidos al búnker de los Hombres de Letras donde Sam les dice que se sienten como en su casa y que, en lo que ellos junto a la mujer que responde al nombre de Rowena, tratan de encontrar una explicación a su presencia en su mundo, en un mundo en que el que ellos son personajes de historietas.

El camino a casa de esos sujetos fue en silencio. Se sentía incómodo estando en medio de dos mujeres, pero una de ellas, quien respondía al nombre de Rowena, parecía estar divirtiéndose al respecto. Quien estaba manejando no iba demasiado rápido, pero esa mujer aprovechaba cada curva para caer sobre él, riendo luego. 

Pero sólo ella se estaba divirtiendo. Ni Scarlet Witch –o Wanda, ese era su nombre verdadero-, ni ninguno de los que ocupaban los asientos delanteros reían como ella. Ni siquiera esbozaban una sonrisa. Y no era para menos, todos habían perdido. 

El ronroneo del vehículo antiguo –demasiado antiguo según Peter- cesó frente a lo que parecía una fábrica abandonada. Parecía, porque las apariencias en muchos casos, son engañosas. Por dentro ese lugar era increíble. Lo hubiera expresado, dejándolo escapar de su cuerpo, pero tan pronto como llegaron a la planta baja, aquellos hombres suspiraron, exhaustos, al unísono. Uno de ellos se dio cuenta, el más alto, y le sonrió a su compañero; pero él no se había percatado de eso, seguía inmerso en su propio mundo. Esa cálida sonrisa hizo que Peter inconscientemente la imitara por unos escasos segundos. 

—¿Qué haremos con ellos? —preguntó el otro hombre, quitándose la campera y dejándola sobre la mesa iluminada en medio de esa habitación. 

—Tenemos habitaciones de sobra —respondió su oyente, luego de suspirar una vez más—. Pueden recorrer las instalaciones —agregó, dirigiéndose a Peter y Wanda—. Siéntanse como en casa.

Peter asintió, sin ánimos de pronunciar palabra alguna, y tomó el camino contrario al de la pelirroja. La mujer que lo había atosigado en el vehículo lo saludó con la mano en alto y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

—Nos vemos luego, Spider-Man —le dijo. Peter sintió estremecerse por la extraña forma en que le sonrió. Curvó una de las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba y emprendió su camino por ese sitio que a todas luces se convertiría en su hogar hasta poder regresar a su mundo. 

* * *

Sus pasos resonaban entre esas paredes. Caminó sin detenerse en ninguna de las habitaciones hasta que halló una con la luz encendida. Sobre la puerta podía verse el número 22 en un color dorado. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, si había alguien dentro no quería incomodarlo. Sin embargo, la habitación estaba vacía. De alguna forma, Peter sintió la soledad golpeándole de lleno, como si esa habitación estuviera esperando por algo o por alguien, justo como él. Cruzó la puerta y su vista se quedó pegada a la caja de plástico sobre un mueble en el otro extremo de la habitación. Peter le sacó la tapa y pasó la mano por las cenizas que había ahí dentro hasta que, de repente, quitó su mano de ahí. Esa extraña sensación que había tenido cuando llamó a Tony lo embargó nuevamente, al igual que unas incontrolables ganas de llorar. Caminó hacia atrás con lentitud hasta chocarse con la cama y caer sentado sobre ella. Se llevó las manos a los ojos. Aunque se encontraba solo no quería que nadie lo viera llorar. En ese mundo, él era por lo menos conocido, y no quería ensuciar la imagen que tuvieran de él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —una voz enfurecida a sus espaldas lo hizo levantarse y girarse para mirar a su dueño. Era el conductor del vehículo que los habían llevado hasta ese lugar, el que lo había ayudado a cargar un cadáver sobre su espalda y esperar a que él junto a su compañero terminaran de juntar ramas secas y armar una pira para incinerar ese cuerpo. Peter separó sus labios para pedirle disculpas pero no pudo evitar balbucear y desviar la mirada, enjugándose las lágrimas que buscaban escaparse de sus ojos—. Oye, Spider-Man, ¿qué haces aquí? 

Su voz se había suavizado. Sus pasos se acercaron a él y palmeó su espalda antes de sentarse en la cama. 

—Lo siento —sollozó Peter—. Es que vi la puerta abierta y sólo-

—Oye… Cálmate —le pidió el hombre levantando una de sus manos y haciéndole un gesto para que dejara de hablar o de llorar—. Lamento haberte gritado. Es sólo que estoy cansado —Peter se lo quedó mirando. Lo vio masajearse el tabique nasal—. Esta habitación —dijo de repente—… Esta habitación era de Jack. 

—¿Jack? 

—Claro, no lo conoces. Jack es- El chico que murió. Bueno… Chico, chico… No es… 

—¿Qué es? 

El hombre lo miró. Tardó unos instantes en responder a su pregunta. 

—Es el hijo del diablo —no supo qué expresión había hecho, lo que sí supo Peter es que hizo sonreír al adulto—. A propósito, no me presenté. Mi nombre es Dean.

—Yo soy Peter. 

Dean le sonrió. 

—Lo sé. En este mundo, Scarlet Witch, IronMan, tú, todos son personajes de cómics. 

—Wow… 

—Supongo que en el tuyo todo lo que nosotros cazamos serían mutantes, ¿no? 

—No lo sé. No sé qué es lo que ustedes cazan. 

—Básicamente, todas las pesadillas que tuviste de niño. Peter —el aludido lo miró—… Lo que sea que haya sucedido en tu mundo, lo solucionaremos. 

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? 

—Porque eso es lo que hacemos. 

—¿Con tu compañero? 

Dean se sorprendió por sus palabras. Peter no pudo interpretar la razón. El tipo alto y él eran algo más que sólo compañeros en ese trabajo de cazadores que decían tener, ¿cierto? Dean le sonrió y asintió. 

—Sí, con Sammy. Rowena aparenta saber más de lo que creemos, y hemos formado un buen equipo —agregó mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Cómo es eso? 

—A ver, estamos Sammy y yo, un ángel y una bruja. ¿Y ahora ustedes están aquí? —Dean resopló—. ¿Qué tiene ese Dios suyo? 

—Las Gemas del Infinito —respondió Peter. 

—¿Dean? —la voz de Sam acompañado de un par de golpes sobre la puerta hizo que ambos posaran su mirada sobre él—. Rowena quiere que nos reunamos. 

Dean asintió y se puso de pie. 

—¿Vamos, muchacho? —le preguntó a Peter mientras palmeaba su espalda. El aludido sin responder con palabras, asintió. 


	2. So Get This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin terminar de reponerse de la pérdida de Vision, Wanda siente una conexión con Sam, quien asegura que él vivió lo mismo que ella, salvo que cientos de veces. 
> 
> Por su parte, Sam se da cuenta que haber herido a Chuck podría tener consecuencias para él, aunque no sabe muy bien cuáles. De momento, lo que importa es saber quién más está perdido en ese mundo, y Rowena podría tener algunas herramientas para ayudar.

Sam sintió un poco de lástima por Peter al ver la manera en que Rowena lo molestaba. Sólo ella era capaz de hacerlo en las circunstancias que estaban atravesando. Por el contrario, hasta parecía que ella sola mantenía las esperanzas de poder solucionar todo ello. Si Spider-Man y Scarlet Witch habían aparecido ahí, ¿quería decir eso que habían más superhéroes dando vueltas por ahí?

Vio a Dean yendo tras Peter y él se lanzó sobre una silla, suspirando. ¿Tendría que dar aviso a los demás cazadores?

—¿Sam? —Rowena lo volvió a Tierra, aunque sea por unos instantes—. Deberías ir tras Wanda.

El Winchester iba a decirle algo pero se la quedó mirando unos instantes.

—¿Lees cómics, Rowena?

Su respuesta fue una de esas sonrisas que son peores que una respuesta directa. Sam revoleó los ojos y se levantó para encontrar a Wanda. Cualquier cosa con tal que Rowena no le respondiera. La encontró en la cocina sentada en una silla en torno a la mesa. Parecía absorta en algo que Sam reconocía. Ella reparó en su presencia recién cuando le acercó un sándwich que Sam preparó en ese mismo momento.

—Gracias —susurró—. No quería--

—Está bien. Sólo come —la interrumpió él mientras le servía agua en un vaso.

Habrán pasado en silencio quince minutos en los que Wanda pareció disfrutar de esa sencilla comida.

—¿Nunca has sentido una sensación de vacío? —soltó de repente—. Algo que no tiene explicación. No es algo físico, es algo más.

—Creo que lo entiendo. No sé qué más sucedió en tu universo además de lo que todos sabemos, pero entiendo a qué te refieres. Esa sensación de vacío que no puedes llenar con nada, que no importa que agarres, simplemente, no puedes llenarlo. Lo he vivido. Si creo saber a qué te refieres, ¡por Dios que lo he vivido! —Sam sintió la angustia y la sombra de la muerte agobiándolo de repente—. En este trabajo vives con la posibilidad de morir en cualquier instante. Sólo tratamos de que esa posibilidad nunca se cumpla.

—¿Has perdido alguna vez a la persona que amas?

—Incontables veces. Y todas y cada una de ellas siguen grabadas aquí, en mi mente y me persiguen cada vez que cierro los ojos para dormir.

—¿Cómo puedes seguir entonces?

Sam sonrió. Wanda incluso pudo sentir su corazón latiendo un poco nuevamente. 

—Porque él está a mi lado. Porque haría hasta lo imposible por traerlo de regreso.

—Lamento interrumpirlos —la figura de Rowena apareciendo en la puerta de la cocina llamó la atención de ambos—. ¿Podríamos reunirnos en la biblioteca? Creo que he encontrado algo en este libro.

Sam dirigió la mirada al objeto que la bruja tenía entre sus brazos. Era como si no debiera alejarse demasiado de él.

—Está bien. Wanda, ve con ella. Yo iré a buscar a Dean. 

La aludida vio algo en la mirada de Sam cuando mencionó a Dean, quien supuso era quien los había llevado hasta ahí en aquel vehículo. 

—¿Sam? Tú, ¿cómo estás? 

Le sorprendió sus palabras. Respondió con una ligera sonrisa. 

—Estoy bien. 

* * *

El camino hacia Dean le pareció eterno. Recordar todos los momentos en que lo había perdido había hecho que esa herida volviera a abrirse. Oyó voces en el cuarto de Jack. Reconoció la de su hermano. De pronto, sintió que la vista le jugaba una mala pasada y su cabeza daba vueltas. Se llevó una mano a su hombro izquierdo el cual agarró con fuerza. Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Después de todo, él había recibido un impacto de bala con el arma que había herido a Chuck. Sabía que si lo hubiera eliminado, no estaría vivo. ¿Qué sucedía si no? Cuando se repuso, caminó los pocos pasos que lo separan de la habitación y oyó a Dean tratando de calmar a Spider-Man. 

—Lo que sea que haya sucedido en tu mundo, lo solucionaremos. 

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? 

—Porque eso es lo que hacemos. 

Sin importar las veces que oyera esas palabras, siempre tenían en Sam ese efecto de tranquilidad.

—¿Con tu compañero? 

—Sí, con Sammy.

—¿Dean? —al oír su voz, los presentes lo miraron. Estaban sentados en la cama de Jack. Al darse cuenta del destino que había sufrido el _nephilim_, Sam pudo sentir en su olfato el olor a tronco quemado de la pira que habían encendido con Dean—. Rowena quiere que nos reunamos —los tres salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la biblioteca, Peter unos pasos más delante de los Winchester—. Oye, Dean, ¿hay algo de ropa de mamá? 

—¿Para qué? 

—¿Ellos van a estar con esa ropa todo el tiempo? —dijo en referencia a Wanda a Peter. 

—Podríamos decirle a Cass a que vaya por algo. Sammy, lo único que quiero ahora es tomarme una cerveza, dame un respiro de todo esto de los demás universos. 

A medida que hablaba, Dean había disminuido su andar y agarrado el brazo de Sam para terminar rodeándolo con los suyos. Sam hizo todo lo posible para no quebrarse en ese mismo instante. Hundió su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Dean y agarró con fuerza su campera. 

—Dime que todo estará bien —susurró. 

Dean deshizo el abrazo, apoyó una de sus manos sobre el rostro de Sam y le sonrió con ternura. 

—Todo estará bien, Sammy. 

El mundo podía estar ardiendo a su alrededor pero si Dean decía que todo estaba bien, lo estaría. De pronto, Dean lo jaló hacia adelante y rozó sus labios contra los suyos. Apoyó su frente sobre la suya y se relamió, sin darse cuenta de la intensa mirada de Sam quien lo agarró de la campera para acorralarlo contra la pared y, esta vez, ser él quien iniciara el beso. A diferencia de Dean, Sam necesitaba un contacto más profundo algunas veces, y esta ocasión lo ameritaba. 

—Dean —gimoteó Sam. El aludido podía ver la necesidad en la mirada de su hermano y, al mismo tiempo, algo más que no lograba comprender. 

—Tranquilo, tigre —Dean pudo sentir los puños cerrados de Sam temblando sobre su cuerpo. Él agarró ambos y miró a Sam, quería que aflojara su agarre y él comprendió—... No sé qué tienes, pero lo solucionaremos, ¿de acuerdo? 

* * *

—Disculpen la demora —dijo Dean, apareciendo junto con Sam en la biblioteca, mientras se sentaba en una silla. Sam lo imitó. 

—¿Liberando el estrés, chicos? —Rowena recibió por respuesta una expresión de ofensa de parte de Dean. Sam volvió a adoptar la misma expresión de no querer que siga hablando—. No me hagan esas caras, algunos tienen suerte de poder hacerlo. 

—¿Para qué nos mandaste a llamar, Rowena? —soltó Dean. 

—Ah, sí. Acerca de eso... Peter y Wanda no son los únicos que llegaron aquí a causa de... ¿Cómo le dicen ustedes? El Chasquido —la manera en que Rowena pronunció las dos últimas palabras hizo que Sam esbozara una sonrisa que rápidamente se perdió al darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. 

—Era lo que me temía...

—¿Quieres compartir con la clase lo que piensas, Sammy? 

—¿Recuerdas a Thanos? 

—Tipo rudo, grandote, violeta. Sí., ¿por qué? 

—Él quiere obtener las Gemas del Infinito para destruir a la mitad del universo, ¿cierto? 

—Sí... 

—Dean, es uno de los más grandes eventos de Marvel. Es un crossover en el que muchos superhéroes aparecen. 

—¿Cuál es tu punto? 

—Iron Man, Thor, Captain America... Es posible que ellos estén también aquí. Wanda, Peter, ¿quiénes estaban con ustedes? ¿Dónde estaban antes de llegar aquí? 

—Nosotros llegamos a Wakanda tratando de curar a Vision —comenzó a relatar Wanda—. Steve, Barnes, Natasha, Sam, Rhodey, Banner. 

—Más todo Wakanda —dijo Sam, incorporándose para agarrar una libreta y comenzar a anotar nombres—. ¿Y tú, Peter? 

Sam había observado de reojo a Peter hasta darse cuenta que él estaba con la mirada clavada en la lámpara en medio de la mesa. 

—¿Estás bien, chico? 

Peter le respondió a Dean asintiendo efusivamente. 

—Estábamos en un lugar llamado Titan. Hasta último momento yo estuve acompañado de Star-Lord, sus amigos, Strange y... 

Peter no pudo seguir hablando. Había repasado su nombre una y mil veces en su cabeza mientras Wanda hablaba, pero simplemente no podía pronunciarlo. 

—Oye, chico, está bien —trató Dean de calmarlo desde el lado opuesto de la mesa. 

—Stark estaba contigo, ¿cierto? 

Wanda recibió por respuesta un sollozo y un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. 

—Esto nos da por lo menos, ¿qué? ¿Veinte personas? ¿Cincuenta? 

—Estamos hablando de la mitad del universo. ¿No crees que te faltan ahí un par de miles de ceros? —dijo Dean. 

—Podemos llamarlos a todos aquí —dijo Rowena, volviéndose el centro de las miradas—. Es por eso que los reuní aquí. Pero, primero, hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcan. _Ostende_! —proclamó la pelirroja mientras lanzaba una pizca de polvo al cuenco que estaba frente suyo con hierbas y líquido en los que ninguno había reparado antes. A su lado se materializaron dos figuras hasta volverse un espejismo—. A ella ya la conocen, la Muerte. A él, no lo sé.

—Gracias —dijo el hombre que había aparecido junto con Billie—. Puedo presentarme a mí mismo. Esta forma es inusual, pero es la única manera en que podremos comunicarnos. Mi nombre es Stephen Strange, Hechicero Supremo y Maestro de las Artes Místicas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Antes que pregunten por qué Wanda entra a nombrar a todos los que estaban en Wakanda, es porque a diferencia de Peter, ella no sabe quiénes más terminaron siendo víctimas del Chasquido (y Peter tampoco sabe si Tony también desapareció), y al fin y al cabo, eso fue lo que le preguntó Sam, pero, por las dudas xD


	3. A Strange and Deadly Possibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy y Stephen Strange les explican a los Vengadores y cazadores la situación. Mientras esperan encontrar algo más que el cuerpo de Jack hecho cenizas, Peter se plantea la idea de ser el recipiente del nefilim en caso de que no haya nada por rescatar.  
Al día siguiente, Dean y Sam se despiertan todavía con más problemas.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene spoilers del último episodio de la temporada 5 de _**Supernatural**_, “_Swan Song_” (estoy asumiendo que como mínimo se comieron todo el _**MCU **_y todo _**Supernatural**_, pero igual aviso xD).  


Los Winchesters observaban las apariciones de Billy y de Stephen. Ni Peter ni Wanda sentían que tuvieran razón alguna para asombrarse. Sobre todo Peter que, con todo lo acontecido, estaba perdiendo poco a poco esa capacidad.   
—Agamotto fue el primer hechicero supremo en encontrarse con seres de otras dimensiones —comenzó a relatar Stephen—. Él poseía la capacidad de viajar entre dimensiones y regresar a estos seres a sus respectivos mundos.   
—¿Y dónde está ahora? —preguntó Sam.   
—Muerto —respondió el hechicero.  
—O desaparecido, al menos —lo corrigió Billy—. Si él estuviera muerto, yo lo sabría.   
—Disculpe —la voz de Peter resonó en el búnker volviéndose el centro de las miradas—. Si usted sabe quién está muerto…  
—Claro, pequeño, yo soy la Muerte.   
—Si usted lo sabe —siguió Peter, la voz temblorosa por el ser al que se estaba dirigiendo—, ¿podría responderme una cosa? —Billy asintió—. Stark, Tony Stark, ¿está muerto?  
Sam sintió ganas de abrazar a ese chico. De alguna forma lo sintió tan parecido a Wanda en ciertos aspectos.   
—No. Anthony Edward Stark se encuentra vivo en su universo.   
Peter lanzó un sonoro suspiro de alivio, y una sonrisa decoró su rostro.   
—Gracias. Muchas gracias —susurró mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, aliviado—. Ah. ¿Puedo preguntar por alguien más?  
—Todos tus amigos y familiares están bien, Peter Parker —le respondió Billy cruzando miradas con el hechicero supremo, luego. Ella asintió con la cabeza, dándole el pie para seguir con su relato.   
—Agamotto llevaba consigo un diario que le dejó a una pequeña en uno de sus viajes entre dimensiones junto con las claves para desarrollar magia pura que se despertaría cuando hubiera una fisura entre los mundos.   
—¿Tenemos que buscar a una niña de la cual no sabemos absolutamente nada? —suspiró Dean.   
—Por supuesto que no —respondió Rowena—. Yo soy esa niña. Cuando se abrió el portal, los recuerdos de mi encuentro con Agamotto y el lugar donde estaba su libro regresaron a mí, así como las palabras para despertar esa magia que me había entregado.   
—¿Eso es todo? ¿Con eso podremos regresarlos a su mundo?   
El mayor de los Winchester ya estaba empezando a tener dolor de cabeza por las vueltas que daban en llegar al punto.   
—Me temo que no es tan fácil como parece. En el instante en que se esté destruyendo a Chuck, en su mundo, aquellos que puedan, deberían estar haciendo lo mismo con Thanos —respondió Billy.   
—Tenemos que crear, ¿qué? ¿Algo que nos permita viajar entre dimensiones? —preguntó Wanda.   
—Con que nos permita establecer una comunicación, está bien —dijo Rowena—. Pero, ¿para qué tengo yo este librito si no es para ayudarnos?  
—Por el momento deberían descansar —ordenó Billy—. No podrán pelear ni contra un poltegeist en ese estado.   
—Estoy contigo en eso —dijo Dean, incorporándose con lentitud, los golpes recibido tras pelear contra Chuck ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de sanar—. ¿Puedo ir a buscarme una cerveza o van a seguir hablando?  
—Discúlpenlo —lo excusó Sam una vez Dean salió de su campo visual—. Está algo cansado.   
—Cualquier cosa que precisen, comuníquenselo a Rowena —dijo Stephen—. Ella estará tomando una posesión de médium entre este mundo y el de los muertos.   
—A propósito, Sam, el cuerpo de Jack —dijo Billy.  
—Tuvo un funeral como cualquier cazador —le respondió Dean, regresando con dos botellas de cerveza que había sacado de una pequeña nevera instalada en la biblioteca—. Ustedes no querían, ¿no? —les preguntó a Peter y Wanda antes de sentarse al lado de Sam. Ellos le respondieron negando con la cabeza.  
—Eso es malo.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó Dean—. ¿Acaso querían que un demonio lo poseyera o algo peor? No, gracias.  
—Ahora tendremos que buscarte otro cuerpo —a lo que fuera que Billy le estuviera hablando, tomó una forma fantasmagórica como lo eran Stephen y ella. Los ojos de los Winchester se posaron sobre la misma hasta que vieron una mano levantarse y asimilando una forma que ellos conocían.   
—Hola —dijo Jack. Dean se levantó haciendo un ruido espantoso al correr la silla hacia atrás. Se le acercó con cuidado y hasta con un poco de miedo. En el momento en que trató de tocar uno de sus hombros sintió su mano atravesándolo—. Lo siento. Esto es sólo una proyección astral. Es la única forma que encontramos para hablar con ustedes y no ser detectados —Rowena volvió a verter unas hierbas en el cuenco para aumentar el poder del hechizo.  
—Si el viento no se ha llevado sus cenizas, podría restaurar el cuerpo —reconoció la bruja—. Pero va a llevarme un tiempo que no tenemos.   
—Quizás lo mejor sea encontrar otro recipiente —dijo Billy, pensativa.  
—Podría ir buscando candidatos —dijo Stephen antes de desaparecer.  
—¡Oye, espera! No vas a usar a algún idiota engañándolo para que acepte a Jack.  
—¿Lo va a poseer como un demonio?   
—¿Sam?  
—¿O necesita de su aprobación?  
—No sabría decirte. Nunca antes ha ocurrido algo como esto.   
—Demás está decir que lo más importante es que el recipiente sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para contenerlo —agregó Rowena.  
Sam frunció el entrecejo. Se estremeció al recordar los litros de sangre de demonio que había tenido que beber sólo para su cuerpo no explotara al ser poseído por Lucifer.   
—Buscaremos otra forma —dijo el menor de los Winchesters. Dean lo miró, con alivio al oír sus palabras.   
—Eso es todo, entonces —dijo Billy.   
—Billy —Jack llamó su atención—, ¿puedo quedarme aquí un rato más?  
La Muerte intercambió miradas con Rowena.  
—Mientras sigamos alimentando este cuenco, puedes estar aquí el tiempo que quieras.   
—Gracias —le dijo Jack a la Muerte antes de que ella desapareciera del mismo modo en que lo hizo el hechicero.  
Un repentino sonido a un aleteo trajo consigo la figura de Castiel que sintió su gracia volviéndole al cuerpo al ver la figura de Jack aunque no podía discernir si eso que estaba frente suyo era, efectivamente, el nefilim. Cruzó miradas con los Winchesters. Sam asintió, respondiendo a la duda que no había formulado.  
—Voy a buscarles ropa —le dijo Sam a su hermano—. ¿Me acompañas? —Dean lo miró arqueando una ceja. Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro que ocasionó que Sam negara con la cabeza—. De acuerdo, iré solo. Jack, ¿está bien si Peter duerme en tu habitación?   
—No hay problema.   
—Peter, Wanda, síganme, por favor —los recién llegados tuvieron una silenciosa recorrida por el búnker. Sam les enseñó la cocina, los baños, y dónde quedaban su cuarto y el de Dean. Peter estaría durmiendo en la habitación contigua a la que estaba Sam, mientras que Wanda estaría un poco más alejada—. Creo que esto tendría que quedarte bien —le dijo a Wanda mientras le entregaba ropa que Mary había dejado en su habitación—. Si necesitas algo más, puedes venir a buscarlo. Cass usa esta habitación, pero él nunca duerme, así que no te preocupes por ello.   
—¿Cass?  
—¿El de la gabardina que apareció de la nada? Él es un ángel.   
—Creo que realmente necesito dormir —dijo Wanda.   
—¿Recuerdas dónde queda tu habitación?   
—Claro. Y, Sam… Gracias por todo.   
—Agradéceme cuando puedas regresar a tu mundo. Por ahora, esto es lo único que podemos hacer.   
—Esto es demasiado.  
Los tres salieron de la habitación, y Sam y Peter volvieron sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a la habitación de Jack donde Sam abrió los cajones del mueble donde Jack guardaba su ropa y tras darle el mismo discurso a Peter, le entregó un conjunto de ropa deportiva.   
—¿Sam?   
—Dime —el aludido, que estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, se giró para mirarlo.  
—¿Crees que yo podría servir de… recipiente?  
Sam vio la desesperación en la mirada del muchacho. ¿Cuántas veces él había pasado por eso? ¿Cuántas veces tanto él como Dean habían cometido estupideces por culpa de ese sentimiento? Suspiró y se sentó a su lado.   
—Podrías, pero no lo hagas —Peter lo miró, confundido—. Con ese sentimiento recorriendo tu cuerpo, Peter, es la peor decisión que podrías tomar. Tú me oíste en la biblioteca, dejar que Jack tome control del cuerpo de alguien será lo último que hagamos. Mientras tanto, buscaremos todas las posibilidades que hayan para evitarlo. Quizás, ni siquiera tengamos que recurrir a eso —finalizó Sam poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho—. Que descanses. Cualquier cosa que necesites, estoy al lado.   
Peter asintió y esperó a que Sam saliera de la habitación.   
—Tú también sabes que no hay otra manera, ¿cierto?

* * *

Castiel seguía mirando maravillado la aparición de Jack. En el instante en que se volvió hacia Rowena, el nefilim volvió su vista hacia su izquierda. Era como si él pudiera ver algo más allá, y sonrió al darse cuenta de ello.  
—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó Dean al ángel.  
—Traté de averiguar cómo andan las cosas en el cielo.  
—Déjame adivinar: te echaron a patadas, ¿no?  
—La puerta ni siquiera se abrió. Quiero creer que nada malo ha sucedido allá arriba.   
—Si vamos a los hechos, ellos también forman parte del universo.   
—Dean, el cielo apenas puede estar de pie con los pocos ángeles que hay. Si la mitad de ellos desapareció…  
—Dejé a Peter y Wanda en sus habitaciones —dijo Sam, lanzándose sobre el asiento al lado de Dean.   
—Cass estaba diciendo que no sabe en qué condiciones está el cielo.   
—Jack, ¿tú no sabes algo?   
El nefilim negó con la cabeza.   
—No sabría decirte. Billy y el doctor… Hay muchas cosas que ellos no me dicen.   
—Oye, Cass, ¿te molestaría quedarte de niñero? —preguntó Dean mientras terminaba de tomar su bebida y se levantaba de su silla—. Vamos —le dijo a Sam mientras palmeaba su espalda, sin reparar en que casi lo hizo derramar la bebida que estaba tomando.   
—¿Qué? ¿Adónde? Dean, estoy exhausto.   
—Alguien tiene que ir a buscar lo que queda de Jack, y eso si queda algo.   
—Podría ir yo si así lo prefieren —se ofreció Rowena. Los presentes, hasta Jack, se la quedaron mirando—. De acuerdo, queda de paso a mi hotel. A diferencia de ustedes, yo sí tengo una rutina de belleza que cumplir.  
Dean suspiró sonoramente.  
—Ten cuidado con eso.   
—Por supuesto, ¿por quién me tomas? —exclamó la bruja mientras Dean salía de la biblioteca—. A ver si controlas a tu hermano —agregó mirando a Sam.   
—Está nervioso con todo esto.   
—Yo también lo estoy, pero no ando de mal humor con medio mundo.   
—Hablaré con él. Cass, ¿te quedarás aquí? —el ángel asintió—. Tu habitación está disponible si quieres ir a descansar.   
—Te lo agradezco.   
Mientras Sam seguía los pasos de su hermano, Rowena le indicaba a Castiel cómo mantener encendido el cuenco. 

* * *

Antes de entrar a su habitación, Sam fue a darse una merecida ducha. Viendo su torso desnudo en el espejo reparó en la herida de bala que tenía en su hombro izquierdo. Después de limpiarla, utilizó las vendas y gasas del botiquín de primeros auxilios que allí había para cubrirla. Vestido con una remera y un pantalón viejos, fue hasta su habitación donde encontró a Dean acostado boca abajo sobre su cama mirando televisión.   
—Creo que te confundiste de cuarto —dijo Sam, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.   
Tras su comentario, Dean miró a su alrededor y volvió su vista hacia Sam.   
—No. Creo que no.   
—¿Vas a dormir aquí?  
—¿Me estás echando?   
La mirada de Dean era desafiante pero Sam no tenía ni las ganas ni el humor para jugar con él. En cambio, dejó su ropa sobre el respaldo de una silla, se secó el cabello con la toalla que dejó en el mismo lugar y se sentó en la cama. Dean se le acercó aunque le estuviera dando la espalda. Ante el leve contacto que Sam sintió, hizo su cuerpo hacia atrás. Quedó con la espalda en el aire, pero su cabeza quedó sobre el hombro de su hermano. Se sonrió al sentir las frías yemas de los dedos de Dean abriéndose camino a través de su remera.  
—¿Qué haces?  
—¿Por qué te vendaste eso? ¿Te duele?  
—Un poco. Nada grave —el ceño fruncido de Dean lo hizo elaborar un poco más su respuesta—. Duele cuando lo toco. No interfiere con el trabajo, no te pongas pesado.   
Mientras sus manos trataban de tocar el rostro del mayor, Sam se incorporó para quedar frente a Dean, sostener su rostro entre sus manos y besar sus labios. Dean se acercó más a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.   
—La próxima vez que lo vea, no voy a dispararle en el hombro, hasta verlo hecho mierda, no pienso dejarlo tranquilo.  
Sam rodeó el cuerpo de Dean con ambos brazos. Sabía cómo se estaba sintiendo su hermano. Demonios, si Sam mismo había tenido esa terrible sensación de soledad incontables veces. Todavía había tiempo para que Dean dejara de hacerse el héroe omnipotente cuando la realidad no era esa. 

* * *

Peter estaba con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama. Su traje necesitaba cargarse, pero esa noche no quería pensar en eso. Es más, no quería pensar ya en nada más. De repente, vio una figura familiar tomando forma frente a los pies de la cama.   
—¿Me oíste?   
—Fuerte y claro —respondió Jack.   
—No quiero quedarme cruzado de brazos. Quiero hacer algo. Necesito hacer algo.   
—Siento tu fortaleza, pero desde donde estoy, no hay nada que pueda hacer.   
—¿Dónde estás?  
—Esto se llama el vacío.  
—¿Puedo ir allí?   
Jack le respondió con una sonrisa llena de lástima.   
—Tendrías que morir, y así y todo, no estoy seguro de que eso te conduzca aquí —Peter suspiró—. Sé que estás tratando de hacer esto sin que Dean y Sam lo sepan, pero quizás sea una mala decisión.  
Peter abrió los ojos asombrado, recordando las palabras que Sam le había dicho.   
—Te les pareces.  
—¿A quién?  
—A Sam, Dean.   
—Bueno, es normal, ¿no? Después de todo, ellos me criaron.   
—¿Y tus padres?  
—Mi madre está en el cielo, y mi padre… Mi padre es Lucifer.   
—¿Estás de broma?  
—No bromearía con eso. Pero, créeme, si pudiera cortar todos los lazos que me unen a él, lo haría. ¿Y los tuyos?  
—Mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño. Fui criado por mis tíos.   
—Somos bastante parecidos, ¿no?  
—Supongo que sí.

* * *

El sonido del teléfono de Sam vibrando sobre su mesa de noche lo hizo despertar. Aunque trató de alcanzarlo sin despertar a Dean, que dormía abrazándolo, le resultó imposible.   
—Suéltame…  
—Déjalo sonar. Es temprano.   
—Dean —el aludido lo soltó, de mala gana, y le dio la espalda. Sam estiró su brazo y atendió la llamada—… Dime, Stevie —el acompañante de lecho de Sam estaba por volver a quedarse dormido abrazando la almohada, pero la pregunta que salió de entre sus labios lo hizo abrir los ojos y prestar atención—. ¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? —Dean giró sobre su cuerpo para mirar a su hermano—. Tenemos unos cuantos problemas aquí, pero… Sí, sí. Llama a los demás mientras tanto, por favor.  
—¿Qué sucede ahora?   
Sam cortó la llamada y suspiró antes de ponerse a buscar el control del televisor el cual encendió para poner el canal de noticias. Un incontrolable animal proveniente de Wakanda, un ser que parecía ser un árbol con forma humanoide y un numeroso grupo de personas trataba de ponerse en contacto con sus seres queridos, cuando sus nombres ni siquiera existían en este mundo.   
—Problemas. Y sumado a eso, Stevie me dijo que se han registrado fenómenos sobrenaturales a los alrededores del cementerio donde nos enfrentamos a Chuck.  
—¿Cómo te sientes?  
—Mejor, ¿por qué?   
—Porque nosotros empezamos este desastre, y nosotros tenemos que arreglarlo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :3
> 
> * * *
> 
> **¿Stevie? ¿Steve Rogers?** Está bien que me esté yendo a la m!3rda con este crossover, pero no. Stevie, en este caso, es una mujer y una cazadora. Ella aparece en el tercer episodio de la décimoquinta temporada, “_The Rapture_”.

**Author's Note:**

> Redes sociales de mi parte ficker: [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/YokubouNoRainFanfics) o [Twitter](https://twitter.com/YnR_Fanfics).


End file.
